I Told You So
by Lady Milk-Tea
Summary: It seemed like a good idea to surprise their teacher for his birthday, at first. In which Izuku goes along with a reckless scheme to give Aizawa a present. Shenanigans ensue. Prompt fill. Mild fluff. One-shot.


**I wanted to try my hand at writing BNHA characters. Apologies in advance for awkward characterizations!**

 **And I know it's way too early for November, but here we are. Prompts will do that I guess.**

 **Teeny tiny disclaimer:** Inuyasha and Boku No Hero Academia belong to their respective authors/creators. Also the enormous B99 reference in this should be acknowledged. The writers for that show are absolute geniuses.

* * *

...

 _I Told You So_

...

* * *

.

"Kagome-chan, I really, _really_ don't think this is a good idea." Izuku murmured for the umpteenth time since the lunch break started. She gave him a grin, not letting his hesitance bother her as she crept along the hallway to the teachers' lounge. He sighed, but tip-toed beside her all the same.

Uraraka patted his shoulder in encouragement. "Don't worry so much! We're just going to drop the present off and leave. In and out!" She shared an identical smile with Kagome, obviously just as excited about the idea as she was. Izuku just knew they were going to get in trouble for this little stunt.

"Actually, I think this is a bad idea too. Can't we just give it to him in class?" Asui told them, thankfully another voice of reason on this crazy venture. Izuku wondered if they'd actually listen to her.

Kagome shook her head before opening the door. Izuku's heart nearly jumped out his chest when she just swung it open without looking inside, but then he remembered her quirk would've let her know there was no one around. "You know Aizawa-sensei doesn't like interruptions. This way he can open it on his own time, and we can ask him if he liked his presents later." When she said it like that, it almost made sense. Almost, but there was a fundamental flaw in her logic if she thought they weren't going to get in trouble for being there in the first place.

Resigned to their fate, Izuku slumped in defeat and followed the girls through the door, closing it with trembling hands behind him. He looked at the black plastic bag in Kagome's arms with grim acceptance, hoping their teacher would be merciful in their punishment. _Unlikely._ He watched as Kagome set the bag down and pulled out a medium-sized cardboard box out of it. Uraraka located their teacher's desk quickly (the tail end of a bright yellow sleeping bag was sticking out from underneath it), and both she and a reluctant Asui cleared some space on top of it so Kagome could set the box down. It was… pretty lackluster all things considered. He expected something a little more cutesy when someone like Kagome was involved.

Asui noticed it too. She poked the unassuming box- the lid wasn't even sealed with tape. "Isn't it a little plain for a birthday present?"

Uraraka answered while she scribbled something down on a yellow sticky note, "Yeah, but we figured Aizawa-sensei isn't the type of guy that likes flashy gifts. So we kept it simple."

"Maybe too simple." Izuku muttered.

"Besides! It's the inside that matters, right? I put the card we passed around earlier inside, so it shouldn't be a problem. Okay, all set?" Kagome turned to Uraraka, who slapped the sticky note on the lid before giving her a thumbs up. "Great! Now let's move, I can feel someone coming."They all scrambled to the door, throwing stealth to the wind in their haste to leave. They found Ashido, Kirishima and Kaminari all huddled up waiting for them next to the doorway. Ashido was pouting. She wailed as she launched herself at them, "Why didn't you tell me you were going?! I wanted to come too!"

Kagome caught her in her arms with a wry smile, patting her unruly pink hair down while angling her head out of the way of the girl's horns. "Sorry, Mina-chan! Originally the plan was for just Ochako-chan and I to go, but we got found out before we left." Her smile turned sheepish as she looked at Izuku, who had a hard time frowning at her when she looked at him like that.

"Good thing, too. You were going the wrong way." Asui noted, to the others' amusement. Izuku joined in on the laughter then. Kagome's sense of direction varied from being spot-on, to comically inaccurate.

"And you can't blame Midoriya for coming along. He was just worried about his _girlfriend._ " Kirishima snickered when Izuku turned fire-truck red, but said nothing in his defense. "See?"

He damn near melted when Kagome leaned over to look up at him through her lashes with her big, beautiful eyes. "Really? You were worried about me, Izuku- _kun_?" Her cheeks were rosy, and she was doing that thing with her lips again, biting them in a way that made him want to pull her close and kiss-

"Oh yeah, I forgot. We came to warn you that Iida went to get Aizawa-sensei right after you left." Kaminari piped up, snapping Izuku out of his trance.

The four of them gasped simultaneously. "He did what?!" Uraraka shrieked, hastily looking over her shoulder to make sure no one heard. "Wasn't he supposed to wait until we got back?!" She added in a whisper, her eyes wide in panic.

Asui visibly held herself back from smacking their blond classmate. "Why didn't you say so? We need to get out of here, now."

"Hey stop pushing-"

"OW! Kaminari-kun, that was my foot!"

"My bad!"

Izuku pulled Kagome down the hall away from the teachers' lounge, noticing her eyes were closed in concentration. She laced her fingers through his on instinct, to his delight, before opening her eyes (which sent a whole new wave of butterflies loose in his stomach). She smiled sweetly at him, then turned to the others. "Aizawa-sensei and Yamada-sensei are coming this way. Iida-kun is with them." She informed them, making them all stop in their tracks.

"Think we'll be able to hear his reaction from here?" Kirishima whispered.

"I-If not his, then definitely Yamada-sensei's…" Izuku pointed out, receiving various murmurs of agreement. They all peeked around the corner just as Iida showed up at the end of the corridor. The class president immediately spotted them and reached them so fast Izuku thought he might've used his quirk if he didn't know him better. The tall boy looked incredibly uncomfortable as he made it to where they were hiding, and guilty. Maybe they should've told him the plan after it was done, to spare him some grief.

He bowed. "I-I had to tell the teachers something suspicious was happening in the staff room. Apologies, Higurashi-kun." He had to admit he was surprised Iida held out for so long after he first heard of the scheme, with how diligently he followed the rules. Then again, Kagome could be really persuasive when she wanted to be.

Kagome waved off his apology and pulled him to hide with the rest of them. Being the tallest, he settled in behind them. "Don't worry about it. Now shh, I want to hear their reactions." They all peeked around the corner again, straining their ears in an attempt to catch their teachers' conversation as they walked down the hall.

"Hey, Ochako?"

"What is it, Tsu-chan?"

"What did you write on the sticky note?"

Uraraka shrugged, "Just ' _Open Now_ '. Straight to the point."

Ashido giggled, "Did you use your left hand, so they don't recognize who it's from?"

"No wonder it was so messy." Asui said to herself when Uraraka nodded. The girls giggled in hushed tones, still trying to hear what was going on. Kirishima tried in vain to shush them; he was snickering too, who was he trying to fool? Kaminari was grinning from ear to ear, and Izuku found anticipation bubbling up inside him when Aizawa and Yamada made it to the door. He looked up to his left, expecting to see the same excitement reflected on Iida's face, but instead found him pale as a sheet.

"Iida-kun? What's wrong?"

The teen was still as a statue. "You… you left an unmarked package, with a suspicious message, on a teacher's desk… in an institution that employs heroes." He said the words very slowly, as if he couldn't quite believe them.

They all froze.

The door to the staff room slammed open. Their English teacher burst through, heading towards them at full sprint with Aizawa walking briskly behind him. " **BOMB. THERE'S A BOMB. THIS AIN'T A DRILL, KIDS! THERE'S A BOMB!"** Present Mic hollered, zooming past them no doubt towards the principal's office.

"Everybody out! Let's go, now!" Aizawa didn't have to shout to get them to move, the look in his eyes alone could probably send the mightiest of heroes running for the hills. They scattered, shooting panicked looks at each other.

"Higurashi, why aren't you moving?" Even though the question wasn't directed at him, Izuku still flinched at the severity of it. He dared to look over his shoulder, absently noting the others were already on the other side of the hall, and found his tiny girlfriend wringing her hands as she faced their homeroom teacher.

Kagome locked eyes with him over Aizawa's shoulder. She dropped her hands to her sides. Surreptitiously, she flicked her right hand outwards and mouthed, "run!" just as Aizawa started to turn. He didn't have time to hesitate- every step he took as he fled the scene filled him with self-hatred.

As he approached the others, Izuku cussed. _I knew this was a bad idea!_

 _._

* * *

.

Once Izuku was gone, and Aizawa's full attention was back on her, Kagome forced her hands to stop shaking... and proceeded to spill her guts. "I'm so, so sorry, sensei! It was meant to be something nice! Since you've done so much for us, and we're really grateful to have you as our teacher, we wanted to surprise you, but I didn't think things through and I never imagined it would turn out this way, and I take full responsibility for causing such a mess—"

Aizawa held a hand up. Kagome immediately shut up, belatedly realizing with no small amount of mortification that she was rambling, and on the brink of tears. She blinked rapidly and kept her eyes on her shoes, avoiding her teacher's perplexed stare. "Slower, Higurashi. Maybe try breathing between words this time." He drawled, fishing for something in his pockets.

Shame turned her face bright red. She tried again, nervously tapping her forefingers together. "R-Right. Um. There's no… there's no bomb." Kagome risked a peek at the man's face, and instantly regretted it when she found his narrowed black eyes fixed on her. She looked at her shoes again, and swallowed thickly before continuing, "It's… a birthday present from e-everyone in class to you, sensei." She braced herself for the scolding of a lifetime, but only silence greeted her confession. When she cracked one eye open, she found Aizawa was looking as bored as he usually did, while he held out a handkerchief in one hand, and put his cellphone to his ear with the other.

"Yeah, principle Nezu, it's me… no, there's no bomb, it," He glanced at her when she took the dainty square piece of cloth from him. It had a little cat embroidered in one corner. "… was a misunderstanding. Yes, I'll sort this out. Right." He hung up and she gave him his handkerchief back (she didn't use it for fear of ruining it with her makeup, but it was a nice gesture anyway). When he turned to her again, he had an uncommonly patient sort of look on his face. "We'll discuss the consequences of this little stunt later. Get back to class."

She wasn't going to question it. With a bow and a "Yes, sensei!", she scurried off to her classroom, wondering if she'd lucked out and caught their usually stern teacher in a good mood. When Kagome made it to the stairs, she found Izuku waiting for her, looking like he was making himself dizzy with worry while he paced at the bottom of the steps.

Kagome called out to him right as he was in front of the last step. "Izu-kun! Catch!" The way her boyfriend snapped to attention sent a little jolt of electricity through her. Kagome couldn't keep the grin off her face as she skipped the last four steps and leapt directly into his arms. He yelped, but caught her all the same. They spun and she laughed until they slowed to a stop and he carefully set her down. Her feet were firmly planted on the floor, but she didn't move her arms from where they were wrapped around him. Always mindful of where he put his hands, Izuku returned the embrace slowly at first. When he finally pulled her flush against him, she let out a pleased sigh.

"I'm sorry for leaving you." He whispered into her hair. "I didn't want to." The regret in his voice only made her feel guiltier. She hugged him tighter.

Her fingers treaded through his soft hair in an attempt to soothe him. "You know you would've been in way more trouble than I am if you had stayed." She said just as quietly.

Izuku sighed against her neck. His warm breath sent a tingle down her back. "I know, but…"

She pulled back just enough to cup his face in her hands, determined to stop his self-deprecating train in its tracks. Gently, she leaned up and kissed his cheek, once, twice, three times. She did the same to the other one, until she had her beautiful blushing boyfriend distracted from his undoubtedly negative thoughts. Knowing he wouldn't be able to take much more teasing, she gave him a quick peck on the lips and then buried her face in his shoulder. "Thanks for going along with my stupid plan."

"You'd do the same for me." He gave her one last squeeze before he let go. She caught his hand as it slipped down her arm, and entwined their fingers. They started the walk back to the classroom, hand-in-hand, in comfortable silence.

Until Kagome noticed the infuriatingly smug expression on Izuku's face while he looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. "If you're going to say it, you better do it before I decide how to get that look off your face. I know where you're ticklish." She wiggled the fingers on her free hand threateningly.

His stupid grin just got bigger. He leaned in so close she thought he might kiss her (which she would not have minded at all). But instead of doing that, he murmured: "I told you so."

She scrunched her nose up and poked him between the ribs.

.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **(did you guys catch the B99 reference)**

 **I'm thinking this could be a two-shot, but I'll mark it as complete for the time being.**

 **So, what did you guys think? I wanted to explore an established romantic relationship where both parties are comfortable with each other, but also still in that cute lovey-dovey phase, and maybe will be that way forever. I left Kagome's quirk pretty ambiguous too (because I'm indecisive), so you guys are free to speculate there hehe. You guys know I'm a sucker for detailed speculation, so please let me know your thoughts!**

 **(p.s for anyone who reads Transcendent: the next chapter is on its way, but it is a slow process. Will continue to work on it over the weekend).**

 **Originally posted on August 2nd, 2018**


End file.
